


Goodness my dear boy-

by Destabilize



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Hurt, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, S&M, Spanking, Vax has issues he tries to solve through BDSM and gilmore is like no, Whipping, but this is just Gilmore and Vax, established Vax/Keyleth/Gilmore, vague allusions to unpleasant/dubious consent sex in the past but very briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 18:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9135772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destabilize/pseuds/Destabilize
Summary: Shaun Gilmore, tea in hand and slippers on lets Vax nervously ramble on far longer than is necessary, "Vax, Vax my boy. My darling, you're barely in through the door and you're asking me for sex. Goodness dear boy."In which Vax comes to Gilmore on midwinters night and requests something a little unorthodox.





	

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing for the fandom and it's freaking porn. Hey ho! I might add a chapter with Kiki later on because I love her so much and all I want for 2017 is nice healthy poly Vax/Keyleth/Gilmore. They're an established thing in this fic. 
> 
> But here we go, some kinky Vax Gilmore sex for all your kinky Critical Role needs. Enjoy! 
> 
> Involves rough sex, physical violence, whipping/spanking and mentions of angst on both sides but only briefly.

"-If it's only a little strange, Shaun, I'd like you to do this for me. I really would."

Vax, pale hands wringing, inky feather rumbled and ruffled up by the wind can't help the beseeching nervousness in his look. It's an expression more often seen in Kiki than himself. 

"Now you know all the politics of this, relationship, are er," Vax begins worrying a single feather in a way, Gilmore thinks, can't be good for it, "sorted out between us all- and I don't mean for this to sound like a booty call Shaun, either- because it isn't- and it is? But it isn't only that- and-" Vax screws up his face a hisses a nervous breath through his teeth, "Keyleth isn't comfortable with this, aspect, and when I mentioned it before, you implied, well, I read as such that- you might be-" 

Shaun Gilmore, tea in hand and slippers on lets Vax nervously ramble on far longer than is necessary.

They're in Gilmore's house. Thick drapes hiding the windows and the winter night outside, there is a fire in the grate and a gentle scent of burning herbs by the hearthside. Candles flicker with unnaturally bright light in the braziers, and while it's not as well decorated as Gilmore's before the Chroma Conclave... well, it's still characterful and the walls are covered in art and bookcases, already nearly full with books. It's well lit, it's warm, and Vax's cheeks fresh flush from the biting winter winds are pink with embarrassment. 

As Vax stutters on, Shaun finally holds up a hand.

"Vax, Vax my boy. My darling, you're barely in through the door and I think you're asking me for sex. Goodness dear boy, has Kiki been starving you?" 

Vax flushes even more at that. 

"She sent me here, actually, Shaun, because I've been too long about this and I am very aware I'm not making an awful amount of sense- but it's the longest night now and you may as well say things you regret in the dark I suppose-" 

Vax tosses his sleet speckled cloak over an already too laden chair of Gilmore's robes, and eases off both leather bracers, pointlessly smoothing the crumpled shirtsleeves underneath. 

"Here- help me with this would you? I don't know why I wore it, habit I suppose. I can't shake the feeling I must always have it on. Possibly in case some bastard decides to push me off a cliff." 

Gilmore just huffs and sets his tea down. Vax is fidgety as he approaches, but removing armor is a decidedly unsexy task. Removing tightly buckled musty leathers from the skinny half elf is exercise in and of itself; they decided a while ago that it's more like unsaddling a horse and just as tiring: pulling with full force against the thick buckles and straps it takes a good few minutes to remove the most of it. 

Finally Vax is left shucking off the last of the Death Walkers Ward and kicking it all, gently, into a pile at the foot of the chair. He smoothes his shirt and britches down uselessly. 

Gilmore steps away to sip at the remainder of his tea. The fire is a warm crackling accompaniment, but otherwise Vax remains silent and Gilmore waits for him to pick up his thread of conversation. There's a few seconds of Vax grimacing and starting very hard at a candle. The china of the teacup clinks on the wood as Gilmore sets it down with a grimace- too cold to bother with. 

The fire hisses and pops before Vax speaks again. 

He looks up, then back at his boots. "So, Shaun," Vax swallows, tries again, "as you've probably worked out, and you're letting me quite the fool of myself for rambling on so, this is about what I said the other night, after a few too many drinks, and you said back that-" 

Vax licks his lips, and looks up but somewhere past Gilmore's left ear. 

"You sounded like you'd be amenable, and as long as it's you I trust you- I trust you with everything that I am, and I'd like-" 

Gilmore considers Vax with a steady expression before walking past him. Vax doesn't move, runs a hand through his hair. Shaun Gilmore's no rogue, and if Vax had been in his right mind the tread of soft slipper on soft rug would have been very audible as Shaun steps out of his sight and walks behind him. He should know exactly where he is going and yet-

\- Vax lets himself be surprised, lets the shiver happen as Gilmore wraps strong arms around him from behind, clasping Vax at the waist and breathing down past his ear onto his neck. 

"What would you like my Vax'ildan?" Gilmore's voice has dropped to a sultry purr. 

It isn't his charming the customers voice, not even his charming Vax in the bar around Vox Machina voice, but deeper and softer still and it renders Vax quite unable to speak for a few seconds. Gilmore's breath smells like tea against his cheek, and the height and breadth of him behind is comforting, and scintillating. There's the brush of a soft curl against his jaw, the scratch of beard. 

Finally, Vax summons up a sound. Maybe it's more a squeak at first, but he perseveres. 

"I'd like, I'd like for you to hurt me, Shaun." Vax tries not leave space for a reply, "-and not in the emotional way as gods know I've done enough of that to you and Keyleth and I'll think on that for a lifetime, but, physically. I want you to hurt me and I trust you to do it and I want you to do it and if you think you could possibly do this- and I know it's-" 

The way Gilmore noses into Vax's throat isn't unlike that terrifying moment alone with the Briarwoods, but Vax finds it isn't fear but anticipation that jolts deep in his belly. 

Gilmore doesn't bite, though, but presses a soft kiss there, a hand simultaneously easing into Vax's hair to tug his head down to allow Gilmore access. 

"Tell me _exactly_ what you want me to do Vax'ildan." The words are whispered into soft underjaw. 

"Oh, gods, words- well-" Vax stammers as Gilmore doesn't move away. There's a promising brush of lips and beard at his throat, the tickle of breath.

"Right. If you could, you know, throw me around a little. I'm tough, you know I can take it. Hold me down and tie me up. I don't mind- whatever you want to do- I mean, if you want to do it? But I'd like- I'd like you to hurt me- and- and make me bleed Shaun, you can make me sorry for all the pain I ever caused you and I'll still love it Shaun, I will-" 

"Vax, Vax-" the hand in his hair tugs gently at his roots- listen- listen- stop. 

"I won't do a thing if you want this to really be some sort of self flagellation. I'm not- I'm me, Vax'ildan and I don't find pleasure if hurting you truly." Gilmore's voice is still soft at his ear, but clearer and more urgent. 

"I could find pleasure in making you hurt because you like it, for a game, because you want to trust me entirely and not have to worry for a while. I know how it goes my boy. I won't hurt you because you deserve it Vax, I'll never do that.." 

"Oh." Vax sighs into the syllable and twists about in Gilmore's arms- turning to face the taller man, a hand pressed to his chest between them. Gilmore lets him, and takes hold of his shoulders. 

"Vax my boy. I'll play at this with you and enjoy it, but only when you do. Promise me this is just a game for the bedroom, Vax'ildan." Gilmore smiles, a little. "I can't have you despairing all over the place when me and Keyleth love you so." 

"You're far too good."

"I've rarely been called that, my dear-"

"And- I'd really like you to be a little nastier to me." 

"I'm sure that can be arranged. If it's what makes you happy." 

Vax tiptoes up to presses a fierce kiss to Gilmore's lips and Gilmore tilts down to meet him. Since that first, awkward press of lips of a dirty bar table Vax has never forgotten the sweet softness of those lips, even now he's had the joy of them being his to press kisses too whenever he can. They're fuller than Kiki's, whose are thinner and chapped and smile into his mouth when they're together. Shaun's kisses are hungrier and more desperate and never fail to make Vax swoon in his arms like a young thing on his first new years under a beam of mistletoe and starlight. 

Vax almost forgets why he came to ask such awkward things of Gilmore until Shaun suddenly pushes him away and Vax is staggering backwards towards the grate, trying to regain his balance, mouth moist. Did he even use his hands for the push? Oh, wizards-

"So you'll do it?"

Gilmore draws himself up and his robe billows out with an unseen wind (damned wizards, damned glorious Gilmore, always such a showman.) 

"Of course dear boy, but we're going to play safe. What will you say if you want me to stop?" 

Before Vax can reply Gilmore holds up a hand, "And if I think this isn't healthy Vax, I _will_ stop." 

Vax nods and pushes his hair behind his ears earnestly. 

"I'll say Jenga. If I need to stop, I'll say that." 

"Jenga. Very well." 

Gilmore dims the fire with a wave of his hand, and the logs creak in protest as the flames dip down to a low glow. The whole room is warm with flickering flame light from candles around on brackets. 

"Take off your boots." 

It's a simple request but Vax is suddenly unsure again. 

"You want to start now, I assume. I said, take off your boots Vax'ildan." 

There's no cantrip to bolster his voice- and yet it carries down Vax's spine like a trickle of ice. Gilmore has always exuded confidence and authority when he wants to. 

Vax hurries to obey this time, bending down, sliding the boots off. He spots the little heart Vex scratched into the wooden heel and then casts her out of mind again (oh what would she think?! well, she'd probably not be surprised he likes all sorts of strange things in the bedroom. But she's never going to know.) 

He pulls off his socks for good measure, and curls his toes into the plush rug as she straightens up. 

"This should indeed be interesting Vax'ildan. I've always wanted to make you kneel for me." 

Gilmore tosses aside the phrase so casually as he kicks his own slippers off into the corner, but it still sends a bolt of heat straight to Vax's groin and a high spike of anticipation into his heart. He knew Shaun would understand- he knew he would. 

Gilmore and Vax face off like they're about to duel, but Vax is already lifting his chin away in supplication, not meeting Gilmore's sparking gaze. 

Gilmore takes a breath. It's like a fortifying sniff before you plunge into deep water. 

"You say Jenga if you want me to stop. Otherwise you do what I say Vax'ildan." 

"Yes, yes of course." 

It's breathy, not very sombre, but convincing enough, and it clearly seems to suffices as Gilmore closes the last space between them again (as thought they hadn't just been kissing). He grasps Vax by the jaw like he's a prize lamb. 

He tilts his face about as though inspecting him, then pulls down. There's a broad hand too pushing down on Vax's shoulder so he can't help but fall to his knees with a muffled thud. 

"Already got me on my knees Shaun, that wasn't har-"

Slap.

Shaun seems surprised at his own strength in playing the game, but as Vax turns back with a glazed smile and a pink cheek Gilmore nods to himself. The last flicker of doubt is dispelled as though never there. Gilmore is all power now, haughty and disinterested. 

"Don't be too cocky Vax'ildan, we haven't even started yet." 

Vax just grins up at him like a prize fool and privately Gilmore feels his heart swell. No- no- too sweet for this. Still... Gilmore allows himself a moment to curl his fingers back into Vax's soft locks, but tenses his hand and tugs. And dear gods, Vax moans at that. 

The sound shoots straight to Gilmore's crotch. 

He tugs again at his scalp, but harder, and as Vax can't help but lean as he's pulled. 

Gilmore drops down to Vax's level and releases his hair, only to backhand him hard across the other cheek. 

SLAP. The sound is loud in the quiet room. 

"Oh, you can hit me harder than that Gilly, I've fought dragons." 

"So have I." 

Then-

"I just had to make sure you look even." 

Slap. 

Slap.

Gilmore strokes his knuckles across the red of Vax's cheeks, then slowly clambers back to his feet. His house robe is free about him, the cord hanging unfastened. He's just wearing evening homewear underneath, very loose soft Markett cotton pants and a loose, low cut shirt, crumpled with a slight shimmer in the grey fabric. His feet are bare now too and Vax looks up at him through a glazed smile. 

"Get up and strip."

Vax feels dazed already, pleasantly heady like when he's had that one shot too many. And so quickly too. He can feel he's likely half hard already under his breeches and is almost embarrassed as he pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it away, but well, he's giving his everything to Shaun in this movement so what's the use in coyness now?

"Hurry /up/ Vax'ildan." 

Vax does, tossing his breeches aside and steps out of his last stitch of clothing, save his holy symbol.

Gilmore's eyes flicker to the chain but says nothing. She's always watched them fuck, hell, ancient gods needs entertainment too he reckons. 

"Turn around." 

Vax is getting faster at this, and obeys. Every nerve is aflame, waiting for whatever Gilmore deigns to give him, but he's only met with the sensation of soft silk and warm hands tugging his wrists together in the small of his back. The chord pulls tightly, but not so Vax can't feel his fingers. He can't help but tug against it to test the bond. 

"Gilmore, Shaun, please. You can hurt me more- I swear I can take it- I-" 

"Vax'ildan. Your mouth is getting away with you. A little patience."

Warm finger trace the scars on Vax's shoulders. Vax squeezes his eyes shut and stands where he's left, tilting his head, every touch far more sensitive than it has right to be. 

"Hmph." The hands withdraw and suddenly there's a sharp kick to the backs of his knees.

Vax grunts- tries to put out a hand and can't. Instead he twists and falls, maybe able to jump and stop but not inclined to even as his instincts scream- fool! 

He lands on one knee and topples, scrabbles back up best he can to kneeling, and then sees Gilmore move again and even without touching he's sent sprawling forwards on the rug with the push of magic. 

It's rough to his cheek. 

Vax tries again to climb to kneeling, but it's harder than it should be to push yourself up without the use of your hands, and a foot planted on his backside stops any attempt dead. 

"Stay there my boy."

Everything is very bright and very vivid for Vax, face down on Gilmore's floor. The scratch of thread on his cheek, the single dark hair catching the firelight a foot away, caught in the pile. The exact hiss and release of steam from damp wood, burning and the faint gusting of the winter wind beyond the panes. The rug smells of book dust and soap and goat, and the slinging slice of a switch feels like ice and fire and sweet sweet wine against his flesh. 

Vax yelps, because of course he does. It came from nowhere. 

Whatever Gilmore is holding- and he can't see it from this angle without turning his head- stung like a hornet- a thin rope? A stick of willow? It's thin and hard and whistles through the air as Shaun whips it. 

The second time he hears the whistle before the impact, -phwwwwt CRACK! 

Vax yelps into the carpet again. Where the switch strikes on his backside it leaves what feels like a fire brand for a second before it fades to a duller hot ache. 

"Is this what you wanted, Vax'ildan?" 

Shaun sounds supercilious and distant, but Vax is half sure he really wants reassurance that Vax is actually happy. There's a pause before the third strike as Vax mumbles and has to clear his throat:

"Yes, yes, please Shaun- yes-" 

The switch cuts him off again, a hard white hot line branding into him with a snap. He's sure he's quite hard now where his cock is pressed up against the weave of the rug, rubbing as his body twitches away from the strokes. 

He feels like laughing hysterically, and also crying, and he's not sure if doing either of those would make Shaun stop. And he doesn't want Shaun to stop, he doesn't. 

"I- ah- oh." Vax tries to speak, and keenly feels the words bubbling up, but the switch stings more gently across his shoulders twice. Thwack. Thwack. Each one missing the hand shaped burn between the shoulder blades. 

"Yes, yes yes yes- ah ouch ow- you Keyleth is far too nice to do this- at least not for sex, she worries! OW! Oh, oh gosh, -you know, she worries? And sensed, and rightly so I think- that'd you'd be much much better at all this- ah-" 

Gilmore moves back to Vax's buttocks, and the switch hisses through the air again, "Yes- FUCK that stings oh my god that stings- although actually and maybe this isn't a good time -ah ah ah- to mention this, but she thinks your rather attractive too and I know you normally go for the men- oh, ah ouch, okay oh- but honestly it could even work all three of- but then again I think nearly everyone you meet probably thinks you're rather attractive and by everyone I usually mean me, but I'm even my sister would-"

The assault stops as Gilmore leans down and tugs Vax's head back by the hair, and taps his bare shoulder sternly. 

"Vax'ildan. Even outside of all this pain and submission nonsense I'm afraid I'm going to have to draw a line at you mentioning your sister in the bedroom. No. More. Chattering. Dear boy, am I clear?" He doesn't release Vax's head to let him nod, but Vax tries anyway and Gilmore seems satisfied.

"Dear me you do talk a lot when you're nervous. I might have to get you something for that." Out of Vax's sightline he straightens up. 

Vax uses the respite to catch the breath he didn't know he needed. He's trembling slightly, and can't seem to stop. His ass is on fire, a soft burn, and his shoulders sting. He presses his forehead into the floor. 

It's wonderful. 

Gilmore doesn't come back with a gag as Vax half hope's going to. Instead after a moment a kick to his thighs comes with an instruction: "Get up." 

Vax feels like jelly when he tries, awkwardly, without hands. He pushes himself up with a shoulder, then the other, working his legs under him. When his heel presses into the tender skin on his ass he winces and readjusts before carefully pushing himself to standing. 

He can feel his hair is a mess where it's rubbed on the floor- static and tangled on one side and there's a line of damp down his chin he tries to wipe on his shoulder. 

Gilmore looks unphased at first glance. 

His hair is still neatly tied back, still as dressed as he was. The cane, the switch, is still lounging in one long fingered hand and Gilmore is waving it to and fro as he watches Vax slowly stand. Gilmore's laziness and slowness to move are contrasted, however, by the curve of his dick in his pants, pushing out the soft cotton in an obtuse way.

Vax shivers, not cold, just naked in every possible way. He's hard too but he has no hands to do anything, and Shaun hardly seems inclined. 

Gilmore looks Vax up and down and chews his lip, eating him whole in a gaze. His eyes are smoldering and black in the low light. 

"You're a dragon," Vax breathes.

Gilmore steps forwards and stops, bewildered. "You're drunk dear boy." Has he pushed Vax too hard, too soon?

Vax hangs his head, hair falling to obscure his face and giggles, absurdly. 

"Said you'd find it sexy if we could make you a dragon."

Ah. A conversation flashes in Gilmore's mind. Was it with earnest Keyleth? There's the memory of sunshine and his shop bell, the bead door. Also of damp, bone searing cold and pain and darkness-

Vax's shakey voice interrupts the reverie.

"But dragons aren't even sexy. You're much sexier than a dragon." 

"Kneel, Vax." 

Vax drops to his knees with a wince for the third time this evening. Not so much as a peep of argument. Gilmore appreciates this as he appreciates his lithe, scarred body with the pink tipped cock that dips about his stomach, not quite as pink as the welts that Gilmore's left on that pretty little ass. 

Vax wets his lips and looks up at Gilmore pitifully through his hair, his eyes wide. The pink of his cheeks has faded- only the left is more red from rubbing the carpet. 

Gilmore crouches down and runs his thumb along Vax's other cheek. He drags it over Vax's lips, warm and soft and a little damp. He pulls the lower lips down, lets it go, and Vax lets his mouth hang a little open, oh, he knows this game.

Shaun stands again, and steps even closer, gathering a fistful of Vax's hair and all but pulls his face into Gilmore's crotch, which Vax obeys rather too willingly. Gilmore hisses with the pressure as Vax nuzzles through the cloth. 

Gilmore pulls sharply at Vax's hair again. He tugs his head back forcefully, and Vax moans small and high in his throat and opens his pink little mouth again. 

Even with this clear invitation and his own lust, Gilmore still feels a hesitation as he pulls his tender cock free of his trousers. Too many experiences of blow jobs rough enough to be like this, but without the consent to roughness before hand. He hopes Vax had a better introduction to sex than he did on his knees in a dusty back street, eyes watering and wondering absently, when this got to be fun. 

Vax seems to sense the pause and gasps a faint, croaky, "Please, Gil." 

But this is Vax, and Vax wants rough. And this is Vax, and Vax loves him, and he loves Vax. 

Without a word Gilmore guides Vax's willing mouth about him, and sighs sharply as he meets wet hot tongue and a welcoming throat. Vax tries to move his head but Gilmore keeps a vice grip in his hair. 

"Don't- get ahead of yourself." Hm, almost a pun. 

Oh but Vax's mouth feels so _good._

Gilmore steers Vax's head like it's his personal toy, only letting him a moment to gasp a breath when he gags too much, and then pushing back in. Shaun is trying to savour this, trying to hold back, but he's never been one not to give in to pleasures so he groans and yanks Vax's head back and thrusts harder. 

Vax makes pretty little choking sounds and his eyes are watering, but he tries- hazily- to keep eye contact with Shaun as much as he can, blinking and spluttering and swallowing about Gilmore's hot heavy cock. He's dribbling, he's flushed, and when he rocks back too far and his heels press into his sore ass he groans about his mouth full of dick. 

Shaun pulls his up, tries to stay upright instead of risking pushing them both over as he can feel a hot coil tightening in his belly. He's fucking Vax's mouth like an animal, half crouched, feral. 

"Vax'ildan, good, Vax'ildan- yes, yes-" 

It's all too much, Vax's trust and supplication, the wet hot hot heat and his beautiful Vax'ildan a beautiful wreck on his knees for him, for Shaun Gilmore. 

Gilmore clutches Vax's head and groans as he empties into the half elf's throat in hot aching bursts. 

The hand relaxes his hold in Vax's hair. 

As Shaun lets his softening cock slide out, Vax gasps and then coughs violently for a second, before swallowing a few times and breathing hard until he can steady himself. The half elf lowers down onto his heels before he remembers, hisses, and straightens back to kneeling. 

"Come on dear boy," Shaun tucks himself away, and pulls Vax up to his feet by his arms, where he sways, leaning into Gilmore, wiping away a little dribble of cum on Vax's chin before Vax pushes his head into Gilmore's shoulder. 

He mumbles something incoherent into the cloth. 

Shaun lets him keep his face buried there, and reaches for Vax's ignored erection. A whisper and a twist of the wrist and his hand is slick with oil and he grasps for it and takes hold firmly.

Vax hisses and grinds his forehead harder into Gilmore's robe. 

"Come on my pretty. You've done so well." Gilmore reaches his free hand around Vax's naked sweaty back to untie his hands, which when freed sightlessly reach forwards to hang onto him, grasping at Gilmore's robe, tugging, desperate like a man drowning. 

Gilmore works Vax's familiar cock with deft strokes. Vax whimpers and whines, and as an afterthought, Gilmore rakes his nails down the man's back as he holds him close. 

With a strangled little yell into his shoulder, Vax comes wet and hot into Gilmore's hand. His body shakes, and Gilmore supports his weight. 

Eventually Vax lifts his head from Gilmore's shoulder, hands still fisted in his robe. 

"Thank you." 

Shaun strokes his hair, still half supporting him and presses a kiss to what he can reach, which is just Vax's damp forehead. 

"Are you done for tonight my bird? Shall we clean you up and find you something soft to sit on?" 

"Yes, I think, yes. Soft." Vax buries his head into Gilmore's shoulder again. "Soft, you're soft." 

Gilmore cantrips his hand clean, and embraces Vax firmly, also trying to pull him up to support his own weight a little better. 

Clearly still in a daze, the silly boy. 

"Come on Vax my boy, let's clean you up." 

It's a slow business to cajole a sex drunk Vax, but eventually they're both clean and Gilmore has forced Vax to drink some cool water, dressed him in a spare shirt and the thin body has stopped shaking and is curled close under his arm on Gilmore's four poster. 

Gilmore pets his hair, strokes soothing fingers along his forearms where he holds Vax close, and traces the tiny VM tattoo on the inside of his wrist. A body of scars and tattoos and memories, and now some red lines across that cute little behind. They won't stay long, but Vax didn't want Gilmore to heal them. "Wait till Kiki sees my ass." 

"Please stop her from coming after me. She's rather terrifying when angry." 

"Oh I know." 

"But seriously Vax please tell her."

Vax giggles, sleepily. 

He twists his hand about to curl his pale fingers into Gilmore's brown ones, and sighs, content. 

"We should probably talk about this at this at some point."

"Mmmm." Vax is drifting, clean and warm and safe. 

"I have a few ideas for next time. Your flame tongue dagger could certainly spice things up a little."

"Holy shit Gilly." It's soft and sleepy, though, even as Vax squeezes the fingers he can get a grip on. 

"Don't worry we can talk it through." 

"Love you Gil." He's nearly asleep now and it's so soft Shaun isn't sure it's even said. 

"That's a funny thing to say after I talk about using a dagger on you dear boy." There's no reply, just a steadiness of breath that speaks of sleep. Gilmore smiles and closes his eyes. 

"-and I love you Vax'ildan."


End file.
